


Unbearable

by Aeos



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F, F/M, High School Student Eren Yeager, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeos/pseuds/Aeos
Summary: Eren wasn't too sure why the High School bothered to fund such a waste of time. Only two types of students bothered to take it: freaks with nothing better to do, and random chicks claiming that they'd learn how to 'read people', or some bullshit. It amused him in the infuriating kind of way. Though, he supposed that the reason he felt so above everyone else was because he had joined for a less petty reason. If one could call it that.The teacher was hot as fuck.





	1. Fingers

Eren slammed his locker shut; a habit he'd never managed to kick despite his mother's constant pestering. Well, it had involved doors, not lockers. Same deal, though. Maybe he liked the attention that it provoked. Speaking of which, the uneasy stares of underclassmen were itching into the back of his neck as he strolled away to his last class of the day: Psychology. 

Eren wasn't too sure why the High School bothered to fund such a waste of time. Only two types of students bothered to take it: freaks with nothing better to do, and random chicks claiming that they'd learn how to 'read people', or some bullshit. It amused him in the infuriating kind of way. Though, he supposed that the reason he felt so above everyone else was because he had joined for a less petty reason. If one could call it that.

The teacher was hot as fuck. Plain and simple. Now, Eren didn't have a way with words; that much was evident by his less than stellar English grades. But when he said the teacher was 'hot as fuck', he was being as serious as physically possible for a sixteen-year-old jiveass like himself. The teacher was short, shorter than half the student body, but he was all muscle and curves. Not the big, bouncy curves you'd see on a Latina freshmen who wore more makeup than an episode of RuPaul's drag race. No, it was subtle and somehow better. Smaller portions meant you could savor the meal, Eren supposed with a grin. 

He strolled into the classroom a minute later. After hearing the shrill ring of the automated bell, his smirk still present. Eren was late maybe once or twice a week, simply to get a reaction out of his teacher. Something about having that low, calculating voice chastising him had Eren feeling as high as a kite and aching for more.

"Late again, Eren. What kept you this time?" His teacher drawled as Eren moved by, already marking down Eren as absent on his clipboard. His fucking clipboard! The man had been teaching for at least ten years and he still cared enough to keep note of this kind of shit!

"I don't think it would be appropriate to mention in class, Mr. Ackerman," Eren replied, setting his bag down and taking his seat, spreading his legs out and shoving his hands into his pockets. 

Mr. Ackerman gave him a look of disapproval and returned his gaze back to the clipboard, jutting his hip out as he held the pen to his lips and hastily marked something off. He moved to his desk, setting his clipboard and pen down and reaching up to the window beside it. Summer was nearing, and the second floor classes were always swelteringly hot at the end of the day. Not that Eren had a problem with it. No, not one bit. That meant that everyday, his teacher would reach up with rolled-up sleeves, going on his tipi-toes to flip the latch on the window and push it up, letting a warm breeze fill the room. Eren was such a pervert to stare at something so innocent; and yet he couldn't find it in himself to care. 

As expected, his teacher did just that, his shirt going tight around his shoulders. Eren knew the class period would be hard; in more than one way. 

\---

The bell rung out; and consequently, a flood of students were charging out of the classroom. Eren was already at the door when he heard his voice being called out by Mr. Ackerman. This had the eager brunette swinging to the side of the door, letting a few classmates pass by as he met the cold stare of his teacher. 

"Eren, could you take a seat, please? We have something to discuss," Mr. Ackerman followed up with, though, Eren noted, that his usual drawl was gone. He seemed genuinely interested; though not in a way that would leave Eren walking out with something to brag about to all his friends.

Eren did as asked, and took a seat in his usual front-row desk, kicking up his feet and feigning disinterest, "What's up, teach?"

Mr. Ackerman ignored the disrespectful name and continued, "Eren, surely you are aware that you're failing this class. And I hate to see someone with such potential throwing it all away. I'm aware of your circumsta-"

"Let me just stop you there. Whatever crap you're ready to spout to me isn't worth my time, okay? You don't think I've ever heard it before?" Eren scrunched his nose up some, as if he'd smelled something foul.

His teacher leaned against his desk, crossing his arms and glancing down at Eren, "I'm sure you have. I'm also aware that you pick fights and beat up other students. Do you think that that is acceptable?"

Eren would have taken a moment to enjoy their close proximity had he been in a better mood. It was steadily dampening with this discussion's progression, "Yeah, it is, teach. I fucking beat the shit out of those assholes for calling my friend a faggot. And I could care fucking less about school, 'kay? I'll be dead in a couple of years anyway."

Mr. Ackerman's thin brows furrowed heavily and he reached down, tilting a surprised Eren's chin up with a thin finger, "Why do you say that? I see nothing but potential in you. You're tenacious and hard-working when you want to be, Eren. I can see that in you."

Eren was pulling away suddenly, cheeks flushed in both embarrassment and anger. He shakily grabbed for his bag as Mr. Ackerman continued slowly, "If you have no-one to go to, come to me. I've been through what you have to some degree. Just know, Eren, that you have someone out there who cares about you."

That was it. Eren was slinging his pack around his shoulders and storming out of the classroom with watery eyes. Why was he crying? This wasn't how it was supposed to go! Eren was supposed to have a tension-filled but amusing conversation with his teacher. Not- whatever this was! And as he walked down the emptying halls, he could hear Levi calling to him as he brought his hand to his chin, feeling his skin prickle there.


	2. Molly

Eren closed to door to his room rather loudly, eyes narrowed and cheeks red with exertion. He had ran home; as he didn't own a car. His parents couldn't afford it anyways.

The last hour's events really hit him and his cheeks flushed even brighter. Had his teacher really touched him that way? That couldn't be considered normal. Definitely not between two men! However, the feeling of Mr. Ackerman's fingers on him had Eren thinking of different places where they could be.

He finally managed to catch his breath, stripping himself of his clothing as he walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. It hissed to life and Eren though of how fucked up he must be for getting turned on just because his teach got all close and personal for him. 

Eren climbed in the shower, feeling the searing heat flow down his body. He didn't waist a moment, being the horny teen he was, and took himself in his hand, leaning against the shower wall. A few quick pumps had him to half-hardness and he groaned out, letting the sound become swallowed by the shower.

At first, he imaged the feeling, the look of concern and attentiveness in Mr. Ackerman's eyes. Then, it melted into other, less appropriate actions. Mr. Ackerman's fingers trailing down his body, teasing him. His hands replacing Eren's own around himself. He wasn't taller than Eren, so he'd killed at his neck as he jerked him off. 

Eren was bucking his hips up into his hand, whining out his teacher's name as he was driven closer to release. He thought of how Levi would take Eren into his mouth and stare up at him with those dark and intense eyes of his. He bobbed his head, even choke himself some on his shaft. But he'd keep the pace up, until Eren was coming and fuck, fuck-

Eren cried out softly, releasing into his hand as he continued pumping himself. His hips stuttered before he finally straightened up, breathing out heavily and letting the water of the shower wash his cum off of his hand. 

"Damn."

\---

Eren sat on the deck of his house, a can of beer in his hand and his phone in his other. He was calling Jean over to get smashed and maybe make out a little. It was all the guy was good for in all honesty. He claimed he was straight, but Eren knew better. He should feel a little bad about mooching with his sister's 'boyfriend' but he couldn't see to care.

He didn't care about a lot these days.

School was a bore, sex was even more boring. Alcohol and occasionally popping a molly was his own friend at this point. He knew his friend and adopted sister cared, but that was just it. He didn't want people caring when he himself didn't think he deserved it. 

He was by no means a Good Samaritan, but he found some pleasure in helping others. Whether it be beating the shit out of someone or helping a classmate find their way to a certain room. 

The latter didn't happen much, as Eren had something of a fearsome reputation as someone you didn't want to mess with. Hey, pick enough fights, and win, and you'll get people to leave you alone for good.

Eren's thoughts were interrupted by a lanky, tall, two-toned douche with a cigarette and a package of what Eren could only guess was something that would make for a good time. They didn't live more than a block away, so he wasn't surprised.

"Hey dude, got something real nice in here. You got the beer I guess? I was gonna ask, since my mom found my stash," Jean, the name of said douche, spoke when he reached the deck and stepped up the four stairs that separated them.

"Yeah, I got the beer. You wanna do that now? I need to forget my name for a while," Eren scoffed, sipping at his beer and giving Jean a look.

"Oh- you want to? Man, I told you that I'm with Mikasa now. It's just not fair to her," Jean argued, rather poorly at that. He didn't really care.

Eren took a long swig, keeping his eyes on Jean, "Yeah? You knew what I'd want and you showed up anyway. Just let me suck your dick and we'll be fine."

Jean didn't say anything else, and Eren knew he'd won him over. Bastard put up a fight until he was smashed. Then he was eager to please.

The two of them chatted and drank, until they decided to take it inside. Immediately, Jean was crashing his lips against Eren's and he couldn't even bother to care that he'd spilt his drink. He'd make sure to clean it off the kitchen floor by tonight.

They parted, both panting, until Jean spoke up, "I've never fucked on Molly before. Wanna try?" He was tipsy. Eren was drunk and already loving the idea.

Both of them took a tablet, and Eren was leading Jean upstairs to his room, swaying his hips some and smirking at his obvious interest, "Mikasa gets home at nine, so I'm kicking you out before then."

Jean simply nodded, leaning in to snatch a brief kiss from Eren before they reached his room. The door opened and was closed, and they fell onto the bed, panting and kissing like crazy. 

Eren settled on top of Jean as he began grinding his hips against the other man's own, "Oh- fu-fuck. That's good."

It wasn't good, it was mediocre, but he knew that really got Jean's rocks off when he moaned like that.

As predicted, Jean groaned out, taking a hold of Eren's hips and bucking up against them. The motion had Eren feeling a bit uncomfortable in his lower stomach. He managed to ignore it for a minute or so before suddenly he was puking up all the beer he had drank onto Jean along with a half-dissolved tablet. 

Immediately, the other was screeching, his hard-on deflating like a balloon. He scrambled away from Eren, yelling in utter disbelief, "What the fuck, Eren! What the actual fuck!" 

Eren watched as Jean rushed to the bathroom to clean himself off after the incident, and he laughed some, settling back onto the clean part of the bed, "Oops."

\---

The weekend passed fairly quickly, and Monday did as well.

That is, until last period. He really wasn't looking forward to it. Not after jerking off to his teacher's fingers. God, just thinking about it made him feel gross.

Still, the world moved on, and Eren was seated in his desk on time. He stared out the window, even as class rolled on.

Only did he pay attention when he heard his name being called.

Mr. Ackerman had asked him a question.

"Ah, as expected. Say Eren, can you tell me what a typical reaction is whilst patients are held in solitary confinement is?"

Eren hummed, chewing on his inner cheek and shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe they just loose control of their bowels and start shitting at random."

The whole class erupted into laughter and Eren forced back a grin that threatened to form.

"That's an hour detention, Eren. I'll see you after class," His teacher replied, immediately returning to his lesson. That earned a few mocking snickers and Eren scowled openly at his teacher.

Class dragged on and Eren was left alone until a ground project was assigned. He wasn't very good at those, so he opted to ask to do it alone, which Mr. Ackerman allowed.

He was ready to hightail it out of there until remembering his detention. Half of him wanted to skip it and get drunk instead, but something in him kept him there. Maybe his mother's words, telling him to behave.

Either way, it would be quite a struggle to stay sane in detention. Especially with Mr. Ackerman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send comments my way on what you think!
> 
> This chapter is unbetaed so please forgive any mistakes!


	3. Detention

Detention on Monday's were hell. All Eren wanted to do was go home, possibly get drunk, and jerk off. Though maybe not in that exact order - and no! He wasn't going to jack off in school. That thought had him shivering in disgust.

A hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his less than appropriate thoughts, and Eren glanced up. Mr. Ackerman was looking down at him, a skeptical look on his face, "You're staying?"

Eren almost laughed, but he didn't, so instead he shrugged and met his teacher's gaze, "Might as well. Don't have anything else to do, teach."

Mr. Ackerman frowned some, and he sighed with something akin to annoyance, "If you refuse to call me Mr. Ackerman, then you might as well call me by my own name."

Eren rose his brows, a look of surprise on his features. It was a mocking look, "Wow! Aren't I lucky?" This earned a warning look from his teacher, and Eren shrugged, "Okay. Levi it is." 

Mr. Ackerman or Levi; which was sexier? Eren would find that out when he got home.

Levi pulled up a stool in front of Eren's chair and folded his pale, bony hands. Eren wondered how those hands would look around his dic-

"Eren," Levi spoke up, "Did you hear me?"

The brunette shook his head no and Levi repeated himself with a sigh, "Are you having problems at home?" 

This caught Eren by surprise, and he was quickly answered with a scoff, "I thought I was gonna work on homework, not get lectured by some bullshitter."

Mr Ackerm- Levi, he meant. Levi's brows furrowed and he had a sickeningly genuine look of concern on his face, "What do you mean, Eren? By bullshitting?"

"You're gonna ask me what's wrong with me, and if my old man is beatin' my ass or something. Well, he's not. Nothing's wrong. I just hate this shitty school," Eren spat as he folded his arms, eyes narrowed defensively.

"Eren, I'm only trying to help you. I want what is best for all of my students," Levi replied, and Eren growled, standing up.

"Then why do you pick me out? Huh? Why me? Fucking Carter got raped by his uncle and you don't ask him shit!?" 

Levi looked mildly surprised, and Eren balled his fists up. Normally, he settled these kinds of things with his punches, but he couldn't now, "Why can't you leave me the fuck alone!"

Levi looked him up and down, and Eren continued his ranting, "You must have some shit wrong with you? Is that why you don't have a wife? Nobody like you doesn't have a wife unless you're some kind of fag. Hear that? Yeah, you're definitely a faggot."

His teacher didn't respond, and Eren felt frustrated tears prick at his eyes. Why wouldn't he react? "Why aren't you saying anything? Do something!" Without thinking, he threw a punch at Levi. 

Then, he felt Levi's hand holding his fist, having caught his punch mid throw. His hands were cool, and squeezed his own gently, "Eren."

The brunette swallowed, lip trembling and eyes on the other. Levi was staring at him with soft eyes, "It's okay. I'm on your side." 

With that, Eren was crumpling to the floor, hot tears falling from his cheeks, "F-Fuck you, man. You- don't know shit about me." 

Arms wrapped around him, and he felt the muscles beneath Levi's pale skin, "It's okay to let people in, Eren."

His face was being pushed into the crook of Levi's neck; and for once, he felt truly safe. 

Safe in Levi's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send a comment my way on what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Send comments my way on what you think.
> 
> tumblr is aeostival


End file.
